ABT-627 is an oral antagonist of the endothelial receptor Eta, and may paliate bone pain by inhibiting ET-1 activity and may retard progression of cancer by inhibiting ET-1 induced growth factors. The objective of this study is to evaluate the safety, tolerability, and pharmacokinetics of chronic daily oral administration of ABT-627.